


Your Best American Gender

by sanktaj



Category: michaels - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Love Story, Michaels, Other, angst..!?!?!, reader can b wutever gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanktaj/pseuds/sanktaj
Summary: the riveting love story of a michaels shopper and the employee there... what will happen to them?!?! read to find out!!!
Relationships: Michaels employee/Michaels shopper, Michaels employee/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Your Best American Gender

(A/N: i have never once knitted in my entire life nor have i stepped foot inside a michaels. on with the show)

Today is a special day. It's the day before your sisters birthday and you have something really special planned. You had already started knitting, but you ran out of yarn at home so you decided to go to your local Michael's.

It was only a few minutes away, so you get out of your car excited. Your hands are itching to feel the soft yarn under them. You lock your car and head into the store with a determination in your steps. As the doors part around you and the smell of the store fills your nostrils, you feel at home.

A bell rings softly and the cashier working turns his head towards you curiously. His hair is soft-looking and bounces a little and you look away, embarassed. You keep walking, already knowing where you need to go. No need to pay attention to the cute employee or anything. 

(A/N: OMIGOSH!!!!!!! total nosebleed XDDD

shopper-kun: S-SHUT UP..!! >///<)

You find the yarn easily and run your hands over the collection they have, loving the feel of it. You're going to have to buy in bulk, which is always a little bit embarrassing to do but it'll be worth it for the look on your sisters face when she sees your gift. You're trying to make this birthday really special for her and something hand-made is sure to make her day.

Behind you, you hear soft footsteps approaching. You turn and you find that it's the.. employee from earlier? You must look confused, so he smiles kindly.

"Can I be of any assistance to you today?" He asks. You swallow, looking from him back to the yarn.

"U-um," You stutter, feeling your face heat up, "Well. I just need some yarn for a- for a project. For my sister! For her birthday!" Wow. Way to screw that up. He doesn't laugh though, he just moves over to you.

"Here, would this work?" He moves his hand at the same time you do to some yarn and your hands touch. You gasp softly at the touch. His hands are big and soft on yours.

He doesn't move his hand, so neither do you. You look up at him, blushing. 

"My name is Maiykaol," he says, looking into your eyes. His emerald orbs shine in the florescent lighting of the store. You think you've never seen a man more beautiful.

"I-I'm Y/N..." 

"Ok, well Y/N.. Do you want me to help you with your yarn?"

You laugh softly and nod. He smiles at you and helps you carry the yarn to the checkout area. Maiykaol rings up all your yarn and looks back up at you. "That'll be three hundred dollars!"

You pull out your credit card and swipe it. Good thing you are very rich. He bags your yarn and hands it to you and your hands brush again as you take it. You smile at him and nod as you leave the store, feeling kind of sad. 

Outside it is raining. Your hair sticks to your face as you make your way back to your car sadly. When you're halfway across the parking lot, you hear a shouting from behind you.

"Y/N! Y/N!"

You turn around and its Maiykaol running towards you. You stand in the rain as he comes up to you and cups your face. He kisses you softly and you drop your bag to hold him against you.

(A/N: *PASSES OUT* 

Maiykaol-kun: -_-)

"Y/N, you are the most beautiful (ENTER GENDER HERE) i've ever seen... do you want to go out with me sometime?"

You don't even think about your answer before nodding. He smiles and kisses you again but for shorter this time.

"Well.. I have to get back to work.. Can I have your number?"

You blush and input your number into his phone with the promise that you'll get dinner sometime. You watch him walk back into the store and then pick your bag back up and get into your car.

~~ THE END ~~

A/N: to be continued..?!???! XDDD what do u think ^____^ comment 4 chapter 2!!

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @genderswag


End file.
